


Yu-Gi-Oh GX Drabble Collection

by Kh530



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random drabbles about Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters. Mostly Jesse/Jaden right now. I do take requests for these so if your interested, hit me up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Collection Title: Yu-Gi-Oh GX Drabble Collection  
> Drabble Title: Shatter Me  
> Date Written: August 25th, 2015  
> Word Count: 90  
> Characters: Jesse Anderson, Jaden Yuki  
> Relationship: ALL OF THE SPIRITSHIPPING

Jesse knew that Jaden was different from anyone he had ever met the moment he first met him. It wasn’t the fact that Jaden could see duel spirits. No, Jesse had met a few other people who could see them too. Jaden made Jesse feel weird. But it wasn’t a bad feeling. It was a really nice feeling- something more than just normal happiness. And Jesse liked that feeling- even if he couldn’t really explain what it was. Maybe that’s why Jesse’s heart nearly broke when Jaden didn’t come back.


	2. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection Title: Yu-Gi-Oh GX Drabble Collection  
> Drabble Title: Gone  
> Date Written: August 25th, 2015  
> Word Count: 103  
> Characters: Jesse Anderson, Jim Cook  
> Relationship: Spirtshipping

Jesse was unconscious by the time everyone arrived back in their world. So when he woke up to see the white walls of Duel Academy’s infirmary, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. He had faith in Jaden and knew that he would defeat Yubel and bring everyone home. What did surprise Jesse was the fact that neither Jaden nor Crystal Beasts were sitting next to him- instead Jim was. By the look on Jim’s face, Jesse knew that neither Jaden nor his Crystal Beasts had made it back home. And that- that was the first time in a long time that Jesse cried.


	3. A Bittersweet Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection Title: Yu-Gi-Oh GX Drabble Collection  
> Drabble Title: A Bittersweet Return  
> Date Written: August 25th, 2015  
> Word Count: 130  
> Characters: Syrus Truesdale, Professor Vellian Crowler, Everyone Else Who Went To Save Jesse  
> Relationship: Mentioned Echo/Adrian

Everyone had nightmares after they returned from their ‘trip’ to save Jesse. Hell, who wouldn’t have nightmares after nearly dying. Syrus and Crowler had nightmares too. Sure they hadn’t nearly died like the rest of their friends did. However they were the ones who had to watch as their friends ‘died’- one by one until they were the only ones left.  
They also never forgot their friends that never came home. Like Bastion and Tanya. Especially Adrian and Echo since they were probably dead. Even if they hadn’t known Echo, it was still hard not to pity her. The poor girl gave up her life for Adrian only to betray her and die anyway. Still they all counted their lucky stars that Zane and Jaden made it back at all.


	4. Defragment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection Title: Yu-Gi-Oh GX Drabble Collection  
> Drabble Title: Defragment  
> Date Written: August 24th, 2015  
> Word Count: 155  
> Characters: Jesse Anderson, Crystal Beasts  
> Relationship: Slight Spirtshipping

Jesse’s soul might not have been in his body when Yubel killed Zane and Adrian, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t remember what happened after he’s returned to his body. And when he remembers the nightmares begin and boy are the nightmares bad. He’ll wake up screaming, lucky to be comforted by his Crystal Beasts, who desperately try to calm their friend down. 

Jesse’s extremely shaken by his experiences in the other dimension and these nightmares don’t help in the slightest. He never blames Jaden though-even when Jaden returns with Yubel as a part of his soul. Sure, Jesse was scared when Jaden first told him about Jaden- hell who wouldn’t be after being possessed and made to kill people. But he trusted Jaden- maybe even loved Jaden. Maybe in time he’d be able to trust Yubel too. As for now, his Crystals weren’t letting Jesse out of their sight when Yubel was near.


End file.
